cursed
by Iroh 32
Summary: korra mako and bolin are orphans. when the brothers invite korra to live with them but she is hounted by the loss of her family that occored on a day she as a water should relish the coming of. who can help her and will they get off the streets. i know i suck at summarys. i dont own anything.


**Here is my updated version of street rats with some changes again I apologize for my spelling and grammar I do use spell check but some stuff slips through but it really doesn't matter all that much does it I mean you can still understand it so I don't think it's a big deal.**

Blood, fire, twisted metal. The stench stung her nose ant tears fell down her face.

"Mommy daddy don't go". The little girl sobbed. She sat up in her sleeping bag sweating, panting, and crying. Korra laid back down in her sleeping bag listening to the rhythmic sound of the rain on the sheet metal roof of the shanty home she was currently staying in. the boys who lived here a fire bender named Mako and his earth bending brother Bolin were kind enough to let her stay the night on account of the rain but I cost her a can of beans for their shared diner but she planned on eating it anyway. She sat and thought about the dream she'd had "fucking hell I haven't had that dream for a year" she mumbled. She feared sleep for the remainder of the night so she amused herself by bending a small puddle of water that had accumulated over the course of the storm up and down.

The sun finally rose to Korra's delight as did Mako. Breakfast was the other half of the can of beans. Bolin was the one to start the conversation.

"So Korra where are you from".

"Well originally the southern water tribe but my family moved here when I was around six and…" she paused and Bolin knew when to leave a subject well enough alone.

"So where are you gonna go". Bolin asked when she went to leave.

"I don't know". She said depressed she knew that she couldn't stay she couldn't get attached, not again.

"Well maybe you can stay…" Bolin looked at his brother who shrugged.

"As long as she pulls her own weight I don't see a problem besides that's one more person bringing more money". He said though he was still a little un sure.

"No I'll be fine". She reassured them but Mako wasn't convinced.

"You just said you don't know where you will go". He told her and she knew he was right but attachment was the bane of her existence she couldn't get attached.

"It's complicated". She sighed

"Try me" mako said remembering how no one ever gave him and his brother any shelter or kindness he saw that if he didn't at least offer her a place to stay he would be no better than those people who had turned him away.

"Ok… thank you". She said she knew he was right she didn't know where to go and she'd probably be dead within a month, food was a rare commodity to her. "I don't have a job so I don't exactly know how I can help".

"He bro didn't the waitress at Narook's quit" Bolin asked his older brother.

"Ya I bet Narook could get you a job with us at the restaurant". Mako told her. She was thankful but she feared that there kindness would grow to attachment witch she needed to avoid at all costs.

**2 hours later at Narook's restaurant.**

"So that's one order of sea prunes one order of noodles and two sodas. Anything else" korra said to the couple at the table.

"That's all thank you" the man said. Korra went to the kitchen relaying the order to mako and retrieving the order from another table. She walked to the table to deliver the order.

"Thank you" the older gentleman said and Korra went back to the kitchen. The older man itched the scar on left side of his face and continued to talk. "As I was saying I rarely get time to spend with my grandson… so captain Iroh" he said annunciating the man's rank. "How does it feel to be calling the shots on your boat"?

"It feels great" Iroh said happily "although it's a burden knowing that if I make a bad call and one of my men gets hurt it's my fault".

"I know the feeling" Zuko said remembering the land disputes that resulted in the forming of the united republic and the many sleepless nights that resulted from the negotiations.

"Excuse me…" the former Fireloard's train of thought was broken by the young waitress. "Do either of you need more tea.

"Oh yes please" Zuko replied. His gaze lingered on Korra as she filled there cups and returned to the kitchen again. Iroh noticed the expiration of confusion on his grandfather's face.

"What's wrong" he asked him.

"Nothing it's just… I feel like I know her from somewhere".

"Maybe you saw someone who looks like her on one of your visits to the tribes"

"Perhaps…" He said still very confused, it wasn't that it was something else he couldn't put his finger on.

They finished there meal and left the restaurant.

"Come on" iroh said to his grandfather "I want to show you my ship before you leave".

"Very well" the ex Firelord said to the young captain. But throughout that day he could not figure out who was that girl.

**Midnight**

Korra sat in the corner of the small makeshift home quiet and alone in the dark. Bolin was asleep and mako sat by the fire lost in his own thoughts. He hoped that allowing korra to live with them had not been the wrong decision she may be bringing in more money but she was also another mouth to feed a rather attractive one at that and… 'Wait were did that come from' he said to himself.

This wasn't good and she knew it, it was only a few days away and she couldn't and wouldn't risk their lives they were to kind, damnit she was already getting attached. She reached into her back pack and drought out a small necklace the leather strap that would have locked around the neck was torn and ripped the wooden pendent was chipped and charred. She ran a thumb over the pendent remembering the smell of fire, burning flesh and blood it was too much and she began to cry silently the tears stinging her face. Not again never again


End file.
